


AlwaysF*cking Story (this'll be fun~)

by RubyFyre12



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), The Neverending Story (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFyre12/pseuds/RubyFyre12
Summary: A young girl is transported through all kinds of forms of media, from games, to shows, to movies, to even YouTube videos!You, as the reader, will comment suggestions on where she should go next and who will be having their fun with her~





	1. Chapter 1

This will feature all kinds of sexual acts, from gangbangs, to fingering, to sex toys, to forced sex, to even underage sex. You were warned.


	2. Let's try...Disney's Aladdin! (Jafar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is transported into the world of Aladdin (cartoon, of course). When a sexually frustrated Jafar sees her, he can't resist, of course.

She couldn't believe it! Agrabah! She had only dreamed of being there, but she never would've imagined that an old TV remote would send her here!  
15-year-old Ruby was so amazed as she walked down the streets of Agrabah, the city of mystery and the city that she'd, without doubt, run into the main characters of Aladdin! But...she never would've anticipated that she'd meet...the antagonist.

Ever since Jafar saw Jasmine and how she had grown, he had been feeling...frustrated! Both sexually, mentally and physically! He wanted to choke the girl and fuck her so roughly until she can't think of anything but his thick, girthy cock and his rough thrusts!  
But, then again...he could always hire someone to allow him to do that to them. But who?  
He wanted someone young. Someone cute. Someone like...her!

He saw Ruby walking down the street and couldn't help but admire that adorable little body. The way her dress hugged her love handles and her cute little ass bounced with each step she took. She wasn't skinny, sure. But, she was very...thick bodied. He didn't mind~  
Ruby was admiring some necklaces when she felt a hand, a skinny, skeleton-like hand, touch her shoulder and grip it tightly. "Come with me, my dear~"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mm!" She yelled under the cloth covering her mouth. She went with Jafar, but never expected him to knock her out. Sure, he's a villain, but she didn't know he was THAT kind of villain!  
Jafar bit his lower lip as he admired the girls, now naked, body. His clothes was off and his hands were now roaming her chubby little body, until it found what it wanted. "My, my~ such a shy little pussy you have~ and it's nice and clean, like a baby's. Oh, do tell how you clean it like that after this, my dear~" he said as he stroked her thigh, chuckling darkly.  
Ruby couldn't help but blush deeply as her thighs were stroked by his bony, clammy hands. But...it felt good. In a weird way. She couldn't help but shiver when he whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but whine when he bit the sensitive skin. She couldn't help but spread her legs when he commanded her to. That was when...It happened.

Jafar took his snake-head staff and began rubbing the snake head against her smooth, little pussy. He watched closely as she squirmed and shivered from the cold feeling of the golden snake-head rubbing too close to her clit. "My, my~ look how sensitive you are~ why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying yourself there, aren't you?~" he said, rubbing faster.  
'No! You're wrong! You're wrong! I'd never enjoy this! Not from a villain like you!' she thought, but her body betrayed her; making her get wet from the rubbing and moan from her clit rubbed against the cold stone.  
She spread her legs a little more, giving him access to her tiny pussy, moaning loudly when the golden snake-head rubbed against her clit. She moaned loudly and squirmed, kicking and gripping onto the rope that held her hands above her head. Then he started fondling her nipples; sending her into a crazed state of pleasure, making her cum so much!!

Jafar smirked at the tired, drained girl in front of him. "Well, well, well...seems to me as if you want to stop. Is that what you want?" A silent nod.   
He smirks before gently grabbing her cheeks in his hand and kissing her forehead. 'tonight, we continue. For now, get your rest. You'll need it when the moon rises high above Agrabah and no one will hear your desperate moans of pleasure at my hand~" he purred into her ear before kissing her cheek, walking off...leaving the naked girl alone.

Want Part 2? Comment below!


End file.
